Digimon 4
by TmmyCartm
Summary: "This may sound weird, but i am starting from chapter 4. Benny and Mikey are finnaly going home, but what surprises await them and their digimon?
1. Default Chapter

Conversation==è  
Benny: Yes! Our first fic!  
Mikey: But this is episode 4. Shouldn't it be like number 1?  
C.B.: You guys are so ignorant.  
Benny: Watch it Carly. *laughs  
C.B.: WHY YOU LITTLE…!(chases Benny with a stick)  
Beth: She isn't happy.  
Tony: They look so cute together.  
Aaron: Yep.  
Brittany: Lets get this thing started.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Unghhh." I whined. "Why does this planet have to be next to the sun?"  
"Here Benny." Said my pal Terriermon. He got on my head and inflated his ears. My Veemon was on my back and Agumon was walking next to me.   
Flashback-3 years ago  
Benny: Don't worry guys. Me and Mikey will be fine. We will only in space for a few years. (gets on space ship)  
Mikey: See ya!  
Tony, Aaron and Brittany waving  
C.B. and Beth standing there.  
Flashback ends  
It would have been nice if it wasn't 3 years. Our spaceship crashed and me and Mikey never saw each other again. We went to space to find what would destroy our worst enemy, Psychomon. Now we know that it didn't mean SPACE; it meant the Digital world.   
"Man, why didn't I just TELL C.B. how I felt?" I said.  
"I know whatcha mean pal. I love Gatomon. Thish really bites." Said Veemon.   
"Well, at least I have these food packets in my pocket…OH NO!!  
"BURRPP! What?! Don't look at me!" said Agumon.  
I suddenly saw a fight going on. We were saved!  
Meanwhile…   
"I think we are gonna die. Gabumon ate all the food." Said Mikey.   
"Sigh, I am soooo hungry." Said Worrmon.  
"Mikey, LOOK!" said Lopmon.  
A fight going on! "We are Saved!" said Mikey.  
We were running and running, until I saw a blond haired figure. "MIKEY?!"  
"BENNY?!"  
We watched the fight going on, and then heard the next winner will win a spaceship to earth, with food included!  
"Hey! I got an idea!" I said.  
I took out my digivice and said "Veemon!"  
Mikey said "Worrmon!"  
We both said digivolve, and DNA digivolve tooooooo…PAILDRAMON! And then… IMPERIALDRAMON FIGHTER MODE!!!  
We entered them in. they were kickin ass!   
"We won!" Mikey shouted.  
When we were on the ship, we used our digivices to contact our friends. It appears that Psychomon already digivolved into Milleniummon!   
In the digital world…  
"If they don't get here fast, we are all gonna die!" said C.B.  
"Angemon!" said Tony as his digimon fell.  
"Ankeylomon!" said Aaron's too fell  
"Kuybimon!' said Brittany as he fainted.  
"Gatomon!" said C.B.  
"Aquilomon!" said Beth.  
"There's no hope…" said C.B.  
Suddenly, they all saw two boys grinding on two rails with some Digimon following them. On was in a red suit with a helmet, and the other was in a silver suit with a helmet.  
"Gotcha!" as the silver one cried out while saving C.B., Tony, and Brittany. A Wargreymon, Gargomon, and X-Veemon fighting one Digimon.  
"Save some for me!" said the red one while saving Beth and Aaron. The other Digimon was being fought off by a Metalgarurumon, Endigomon, and Stingmon.  
"Wait. I know only two people who wear those shoes…  
WHO ARE THSE MISTERIOUS MEN THAT CAME AND HELPED OUR HEROS? ARE BENNY AND MIKEY OK? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON DIGIMON!  
A.N. Well, I hope you like my first Digimon fic. Don't worry, there's more coming! Catch ya on da flip side!  
-TmmyCartm 


	2. Digimon4-part 2

Now, some of you might be confused, but, let me explain.  
  
Benny: my character. He is kind, cool, and is a kick-back kind of person. He is best friend's with Mikey.  
  
Mikey: My best friend. I have known him all my life. We both own three digimon.  
  
C.B.: A girl I like at school, she is also a really good friend of mine. Without her, I wouldn't have know about fanfiction.net  
  
Beth: C.B.'s best friend. In my fic, Mikey has a crush on her.  
  
Tony: one of my other best friend's. always helping me when I am in trouble.  
  
Brittany: one of my closet friends ever. Always there for me.  
  
Aaron: somewhat selfish, but pretty cool.  
  
Myserty Digidestined: I am going to add another one of my friend's into the story soon  
  
You now have bio's of all the charactors. I am sorry if there was any confusion. I will now go on to chapter 5 of our story(or chapter 2).  
  
Conversation   
Benny: what was that Mumbo Jumbo about?  
Mikey: I dunno, but we are late.  
C.B.: (Yelling) GUY'S c'MON!!!!  
Benny: whoops! Gotta go!  
Chapter 2: Flames of the heart  
  
"…IT'S BENNY AND MIKEY!!!" cried out C.B.  
Our helmets were taken off, to reveal, that she was right. We were swarmed with high-fives, and hugs. We took a look at the fallen Digimon and we went home.  
"It's great to be back home." I said.  
"Yeah. Itsh great to be back. I can now ashk out Gatomon!" Said Veemon, all stary-eyed  
"And I can ask out C.B.!" I to said all stary-eyed.  
"Agumon, would you mind?" said Terriermon.   
"Certainly! Pepper Breath!" said Agumon.  
"Owwwwww…" said Veemon and I.  
I went over to C.B.'s house, with Veemon in my backpack(don't ask). I brought him because he is supposed to bring good luck.  
I knocked on the door. C.B. answerd…Oh Man…This is it….  
"C.B. Just the girl I wanted to talk to… ummmm… WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?!" I said. Bad move Benny. You don't blurt it out!  
She then looked at me and closed the door slowly…  
…………………………………………..What just happened? I opened my pack and saw Veemon crying. He felt bad that I was…turned down…  
"I'm there for ya man…" he said.  
I just stood there… not understanding what happened. I then left when the sprinkelers started. I walked home and it then started to rain.  
That night, I had so much trouble sleeping. Me and Veemon just laid there, while Terriermon and Agumon were fast asleep.   
The next day wasn't the best. The teacher in school kept on calling on me, because I always have the answer, and I never gave an answer.  
"Hey Benny. Whats wrong man?" said Mikey.  
"Mikey, I was turned down by C.B. I need you to do something." I grabbed his shoulder and said " Can you have Stingmon get in a fight with another Digimon and I will jump in. I know, its suicide." I said with tears in my eyes.  
He then smacked me across the face. "Your crazy! All this because of a girl! Calm down! There will be others. Who knows, she may change her mind.  
"Thanks man, I needed that."   
Little did he know, that what he just did, will unlock a strange power…  
  
A.N. siffle that was soo sad. There will be more though.  



End file.
